Big Time Touch
by William Wolfe
Summary: Logan likes Kendall. Kendall likes Logan. Neither of them seem to be able to get the point across. Maybe stumbling upon one of Logan's private moments will open Kendall's eyes to the truth? Kogan slash! Don't like? Don't read. Reviews always welcome!


Things could not seem to be going better for Logan Mitchell as he made his way back to the Palm Woods after a very nice lunch with his ex-girlfriend, Camille. It was actually eerie that nothing seemed to be going wrong. Record sales for Big Time Rush were going through the roof, Gustavo allowed the "dogs" a day off, with a little help from Kelly, after a fantastic recording session the day before, and Camille seemed very excited about a new role she had been offered. It was the first time in a long time that the two could enjoy lunch without the method actress erupting in tears, real or otherwise.

"It's just great," she had said, "I don't think I could cry now even if I wanted to. I just can't believe how far things have come."

"Yeah, it's unreal! I mean, tell me five years ago that I'd be in LA with Kendall, James, and Carlos, and that we'd be on top of the music scene, and I'd have called you crazy. Well, maybe James would have been out here," Logan answered her.

Camille then leaned forward over her meal, "And that you're… y'know… gay."

"Come on, Camille, keep it down," Logan responded, his voice a clipped whisper, "Yeah, it's great, but I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for right now. I don't want the other guys knowing til it feels right. Besides, I still like girls."

Camille sipped some of her drink, leaning back, "Whatever you say, hon."

She let up after that, the conversation returning to her new filming schedule and other tools of her trade, much to Logan's relief. It wasn't that the young genius was ashamed of his newfound homosexuality. Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. He would feel a thrill every time the members of Big Time Rush would gather for a movie night and a handsome man would come onscreen, knowing that the weird feeling in his stomach now had a name. No, his main reason for keeping his smart mouth shut was his inability to predict his friends' reactions. For right now, it was just best to stay quiet and tell the three other boys when it felt right.

Entering the Palm Woods Lobby, a happy glow seemed to follow Logan as he walked past the usual throng of anxious actors- and musicians-in-training. Even Bitters couldn't put a damper on the young musician's day as he walked on through towards the elevator up to 2J. Stopping in front of the metal doors, he pressed the elevator button and waited for a moment, listening to the hum as it approached. With a ding as the doors opened, Logan was met with his three other friends who stepped off: Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and Kendall Knight.

He sighed as the name flew around his head, _Kendall._

Looking back, it seemed woefully obvious that Logan was gay and Kendall Knight was the cause. Ever since the two met years ago, when Kendall saved Logan from a band of bullies, the young genius had always carried a torch for the tall blond. From his bright, green eyes and insane eyebrows to his indomitable and headstrong spirit, Logan couldn't help but feel a warm rush wash over him every time he laid eyes on the group's de facto leader. More often that not, that warm rush seemed to numb him to the fact that it would lead him into trouble, as he would always find himself sucked into whatever hare-brained scheme the blond had come up with.

_ Yeah,_ Logan thought, _totally worth it though._

"Uh, Logan? You okay?" James asked, waving his hand in front of Logan's face, "Earth to Logan!"

"Yeah, dude. You're kinda drooling," Carlos added, indicating on his own face where Logan was salivating.

Snapped back to reality, the short genius rubbed off the string of drool with his sleeve as he looked over his friends, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that… Uh, you guys going to the pool, I take it?"

"Yep," James said, putting sunglasses on his face, "Gonna check out some of the girls. It's hot out today, in more ways than one."

Logan laughed, punching James in the shoulder, "Don't get too overexcited! Camille's a really good friend of mine. Remember what I said when you guys started going out. Break her heart…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll break my face," James said stepping out with Carlos, "Don't worry. No crime against looking! Besides, can't risk this beautiful face, can I?"

Strapping on his helmet, Carlos started, "Sucks to be you, then. Let's see how many girls want some of Carlitos!"

Logan waved him off as Carlos made a beeline for the pool, muttering under his breath, "Just as many as last time. Bless your heart."

"Uh, Kendall?" James said, and Logan whipped his head around to see the blond still standing in the elevator, snapping out of his own stupor, "You all there, dude?"

"Yeah," Kendall answered, pulling his collar down as he stepped off the elevator, his face redder than before, "Just headin' to the pool is all. You comin', Logan?"

"I, uh," Logan began, his brain seeming to shut down at being shown any attention, "In a little bit, I guess. Just had a big lunch with Camille and I kinda want to rest a bit first."

"We'll see you later then," James nudged Logan in the shoulder before heading off to the pool, yelling, "Come on, Kendall! The girls await!"

Kendall seemed to fidget for a moment before following James, looking back to shout to Logan, "Oh yeah! Katie's at the pool, too, and Mom went out shopping! She'll be gone for a bit!"

With that, Logan was left by his lonesome once more as he stepped onto the elevator, thinking to himself as the doors closed and he pressed his floor button, _If only I could have you to myself in the apartment, Kendall_.

He nibbled on his lower lip at the thought of pulling Kendall on top of him, kissing and grinding and pulling off clothes. The image running through his head was enough to make his breathing heavy and his pants feel tighter as he braced himself against the elevator door, his fingers clawing at the metal, desperate for something to hold onto. He could feel his heart beating faster inside his chest and the sweat beading on his forehead. The young genius could scarcely believe how just the thought could get him so hot and bothered.

_ He doesn't love you,_ that wicked voice rose from the back of his head, _He couldn't love you. He loved Jo, but she's gone now. A girl will take her place though. Not you, Logie._

A dark cloud seemed to form on the horizon of Logan's thoughts as he conceded that point. It was true; as much as Logan may want Kendall, there was proof enough that the blond preferred the fairer sex. He had loved Jo, wanting nothing more than to prove it to her before she left, and he spent enough of his time near the pool chatting up other girls and flirting. The sight of it always seemed to stab Logan in his heart, twisting the proverbial blade every time a girl would respond in kind.

_ What if she's another Jo? _He would think, _She's out there, and she's going to get everything you can't have. His strong body on top of her, eyes dark with lust. He'll be HER knight in shining armor, not yours._

_...  
><em>

Kendall Knight couldn't help but find himself laughing as he watched Carlos try, in vain, to chat up some of the girls who were walking past the pool, every one of them soaked to the bone after the young Latino had performed his biggest cannonball yet. James sat beside Kendall, laughing along with him in the middle of a story that the blond really hadn't been paying attention to. The group's leader found his thoughts going elsewhere, to someone with soft, dark hair, a crooked smile, and an intimidating IQ.

It had been a roller coaster ride for the young blond from Minnesota, from achieving stardom with his three best friends, to finding and losing love to the Hollywood fame machine, to simply enjoying being a teenager in sunny Los Angeles. All through it though, there was Logan. He was the person Kendall could count on to keep his head on straight, to keep himself grounded when any situation would start to take its toll on the blond. Not to mention the look of utter terror that would cross Logan's face when the blond leader would devise a new plan that was sure to land the four friends in trouble.

It was that young genius that constantly occupied Kendall's thoughts over the last few weeks, slowly building in his mind ever since he had accidentally walked in on Logan getting dressed. It was all Kendall could think about. Sure, back in Minnesota on the hockey team, the four would see each other in various states of undress, but something was different about this time. Kendall had never really taken the time to look; Logan was a coil of lean muscle all over, every part of him conditioned and ready to spring out in an instant for an impromptu back flip. It was a sight that seemed to constantly haunt Kendall whenever his mind wandered, and, oddly enough, the blond seemed perfectly at ease with it.

He, of course, struggled for a time with the possibility of his heterosexuality being called into question, but his mom's voice would always seem to ring in his head, "It doesn't matter who you love, just that you love."

A blush rolled over Kendall's face as his mom's words came to mind, _She's right, but do I love Logan? Of course I do, as a friend, a brother… but could there be anything more?_

The thought would always seem to strike Kendall, sending him into a daze as he mused on what could be. In the course of a single day, he has so many opportunities to tell Logan how he felt. They slept in the same room, worked in the same band at the same studio, ate at the same table every night for dinner. He felt a little tingle in his chest as he thought of the possibility of just getting the words out there in the open, and maybe, just maybe, that something incredible could happen between them.

But, as quickly as the good feelings come, that realistic part of his brain would kick in, in Logan's voice, oddly enough, _Logan's straight. He dated Camille, and besides, even if he DID like guys, he could do better. You wouldn't last one date together. He'd start on something really smart and brilliant and have to dumb himself down for you… That'd get old really quick._

Sighing, Kendall reached in his pocket for his iPod, hoping to quiet his mind with some tunes, only to find it empty.

"Where'd it go?" Kendall thought to himself, rifling through his other pockets.

"Where'd what go?" Katie asked, not even looking over as she lay on the lounge chair, sunglasses in place.

Kendall resigned himself to the fact that his main distraction was gone, "My iPod. I always bring it down to the pool with me."

"With Carlos around, you're just asking to wreck it, Big Brother," Katie replied, "Besides, you left it on the dock in your room."

"No, I didn't," Kendall retorted, "I only leave it there at night. I always put it in my pocket in the morning."

Katie looked over the frame of her sunglasses, "Fine. I took it before and put it back on the dock. Happy, Big Brother?"

Kendall groaned, "I'll go get it. Please don't touch my stuff, Baby Sister."

"Noted," Katie answered, her tone less than convincing.

The blond rose from his chair, looking over at James to tell him to keep an eye on Carlos, who was now splashing the Jennifers while attempting to perform a handstand underwater.

As Kendall moved past Katie, he heard her shout, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

At that, he looked back, incredulously, at his baby sister, who had resumed her motionless position in her chair, thinking to himself as he moved towards the lobby elevator, _I… What?_

_...  
><em>

Logan balled up his fists as the elevator door opened, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he made his way around the corner towards the door marked 2J. Unlocking the door and opening it, the young genius made his way towards the room he shared with Kendall, a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. He collapsed onto Kendall's bed, inhaling a scent that reminded Logan of his unrequited love, a strange mix of fresh laundry, freshly cut grass, and a certain accent that was so purely Kendall. A light wave of bittersweet comfort ran over Logan as he lay there, surrounded by sensations and objects that reminded him of something that would never happen.

Hugging Kendall's pillow closer, he thought, _Amazing how a great day can turn into a huge roller coaster. Well, if I can't be with him, I guess I could settle for being his friend._

He sat up in bed, still clutching the pillow as he looked around the room, listening to the silence that seemed to pervade the entire apartment. It finally hit Logan that he was alone, with his three friends down at the pool with Katie and Mrs. Knight out shopping for at least a little while longer. He looked over onto Kendall's bedside table, seeing the blond's iPod still sitting on the stereo dock.

_ Weird_, _Kendall always takes that down to the pool with him, _Logan thought to himself with a giggle, _It's a miracle how Carlos hasn't broken it yet._

Moving over to where the little player sat, Logan muttered as a smile started to spread across his face, "Well, if no one's going to be back for a while…"

The young genius normally wasn't very goofy or impulsive, but his day needed to brightened up a bit, and with the constant assault of Kendall on his mind, the whole situation was just too good to ignore. He grabbed the little, silver remote as he got up off the bed, standing in front of the mirror the two boys shared. Logan stared at the clothes in his reflection; he was wearing a white shirt under a black vest and tie, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He sheepishly looked at himself in the mirror, all the while listening to make sure he didn't hear the apartment door open.

_ Here we go, _he took in a deep breath as he pressed the play button on the little remote, chuckling at the first familiar chords that blared from the stereo dock, _Joan Jett. Not bad._

He started to sway to the music as the energy of the song started to course through him, looking into the reflection of his own chocolate-colored eyes. Logan had heard this song before quite a few times, listened to Kendall sing it while the four friends did their chores around the apartment, and he could barely fight the shiver that ran down his spine or the glimmer of lust in his eyes as he slowly removed his vest to the intro. The first garment fell to the floor as Joan Jett's rough voice erupted through the air.

"_We've been here too long_

_trying to get along_

_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy."_

Logan couldn't stop the smile that kept spreading from ear to ear as he kept an eye on his reflection, moving his hips to the rhythm of the guitar and drums. He knew that there were times he had gotten far too shy around Kendall, retreating to his books or Camille or the music that they all helped to create. It was getting to be too much though, and blowing off steam always seemed to help. He tried to get back into the music as he moved his hands up the soft tie, flowing like water against his fingertips as his hand reached the knot at his neck.

"_I'm a natural ma'am_

_doing all I can._

_My temperature is runnin' high."_

As the tie slowly started to come undone, swinging from under the collar of Logan's shirt, the young genius felt a rush of cool air run down his chest. Pulling out the tie from his shirt, he flung it around like a lasso over his head before letting it drop to the floor with his vest. He didn't lose any time before he started to finger the top button of his shirt, popping it open as he began to nibble a bit on his lower lip.

"_Cry at night,_

_no one in sight,_

_and we got so much to share."_

His fingers stopped halfway down his shirt as he started to run his hands up and down his body, feeling the light touch of the fabric and the hard muscle it masked underneath. Logan was proud of his physique, especially since he spent much more of his time with his nose in books than working out, but gymnastics, yoga, and a healthy dose of hockey seemed to do him just as much good. He just wished that Kendall would take as much time to look at him as he does looking at Kendall.

"_Talkin's fine_

_if you got the time,_

_but I ain't got the time to spare. Yeah!"_

Logan's fingers found their way back to the buttons of his shirt, popping them open until the shirt itself was open, and his hands ran up his exposed stomach, to his chest, up his neck, over his face, and through his hair, leaving the strands tousled and astray.

_ Oh yeah, _Logan thought to himself as he felt the chorus coming, _Talking's the last thing on my mind._

"_Do you wanna touch? YEAH!"_

One side of Logan's shirt fell off his shoulder.

"_Do you wanna touch? YEAH!"_

Then, the other side fell off, and the shirt fell down to the floor in a heap as Logan started to gyrate his hips even more, running his hands back down his body, over his stomach and onto his belted jeans. He bit down a bit harder on his lower lip, his eyes closed as he fell into the moment.

"_Do you wanna touch me there? Where?"_

He pulled hard on his belt, bucking his hips forward as he started to undo the clasp, sure of his fingers as they ghosted over the leather strap.

"_Do you wanna touch? YEAH!"_

He pulled the belt loose, undoing it, and leaving the strap of leather hanging down.

"_Do you wanna touch? YEAH!"_

He pulled the other half of the belt out of the way, leaving the button and zipper of his pants plain to see as his hips moved from side to side.

"_Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There! YEAH!"_

Logan nudged his shoes off one at a time, kicking them off his feet as he started moving his body to the pounding drums underlying the incredibly sexy lyrics. He wished that he could let go like this more often, dancing like there's no one watching, enjoying just the feel of the sound as it washed over his skin and moved right through him at the same time. His eyes were closed, his mind allowing him to imagine that he was doing this for Kendall, that the blond was sitting right there on the bed watching every move Logan's body made.

It was a nice feeling, and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"_Yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah…"_

_...  
><em>

Kendall opened the door to 2J, only to find himself blown away by the guitar of Joan Jett's "Do You Wanna Touch Me." He stepped inside, part of him enjoying the fact that his music was being blasted through the apartment uninterrupted, but another part was curious. Logan never listened to anything this loud, much less the rock that Kendall always enjoyed.

_ It's definitely coming from our room, _the blond reasoned, as he felt the vibrations hit him harder and harder the closer he stepped towards the door.

Cautiously, he opened the door and when he saw what was inside, he closed it shut once again. He thanked his lucky stars that the sound of the door closing was muffled by the constant driving sound of the Blackhearts' guitar and drums.

His heart jumped in his chest, _I could not have seen what I think I just saw._

"_Yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah…"_

He cracked open the door again, and felt his face burn red at the sight, his breath almost immediately getting heavy.

Logan was dancing shirtless around their room, moving his hips almost sinfully to a provocative song about touching in naughty places.

Kendall couldn't help but stare as he let the explanation of the sight before him roll through his head again, still unable to believe just what was happening.

Logan Mitchell, the brain of their group and, easily, the most private of the four of them, was working their bedroom like a burlesque stage without a care in the world. His shirt, vest, tie, and shoes lay in a pile near the front of the room before the long mirror they shared, and Logan's jeans were hanging on his hips so that a peek of his underwear could be seen over the waistband of his pants. His hair was mussed up to the point where it looked as if he had just gotten out of bed after a long and fun night. It was, quite possibly, the most erotic thing Kendall had ever seen, and, from the tightness of his pants, he couldn't be more turned on.

"_Every girl and boy_

_needs a little joy._

_All you do is sit and stare."_

Kendall gasped as he watched Logan pop the button of his jeans open and slowly pull down the zipper, a flash of black showing through the opening. The blond could feel the back of his knees getting weak as he kept watching.

"_Beggin' on my knees,_

_Baby, won't you please_

_Run your fingers through my hair."_

His eyes and mouth flew wide open as he watched Logan crawl onto Kendall's bed, his back arched and his backside in the air as his unzipped pants slowly began to fall down over the swell of the genius's hips. He clawed at the covers on the blond's bed, a crooked half-smile on his face, before he ran a hand through his hair, making it look all the more disheveled.

"_My, my, my_

_whiskey and rye…_

_Don't it make you feel so fine?"_

Kendall could feel his breath start to get incredibly heavy, his head leaning against the doorframe as he refused to back away from the crack in the door. There was a tugging in his chest, part of him wanting to walk on through the door and do all these horribly wonderful things to his friend, but another part warned that the show would probably end if Logan knew he was there. He felt naughty and a little guilty at watching his friend in such a private moment, but the stiff feeling in his shorts and the lust weighing down his chest was more than enough to move past any qualms he had about the situation.

"Right or wrong,

don't it turn you on?

Can't you see we're wastin' time? Yeah!"

The blond began to notice his hand wandering down his own chest, over his lean stomach, and onto the ties of his board shorts. He had never seen anything as insanely hot as watching Logan's body move in such a scandalous way on Kendall's own bed. The tall thrill-seeker maneuvered a hand inside his shorts, grasping around his length as Logan reared up, his jeans sagging around his knees and showing off a pair of white-lined black boxerbriefs. The sheer audacity of the image, Logan nibbling on his lower lip as his hands moved all over his scantily clothed body, was enough to make Kendall gasp for breath as he stroked up and down his shaft.

"_Do you wanna touch? YEAH!"_

_ Yeah, _Kendall answered in his head, watching as Logan fell back against his bed, shimmying as his jeans fell further down, closer to his ankles.

"_Do you wanna touch? YEAH!"_

_ Yeah, _he repeated as one leg came free from Logan's jeans, the toned, tan leg pointing straight up to the ceiling.

"_Do you wanna touch me there? Where?"_

_ God, yes, _Kendall's inner voice said again, staring as the young genius freed the other leg and pointed it upwards also before spreading wide open. The sight caused the blond to choke on air for a moment before getting back into the rhythm as he stroked his throbbing length.

"_Do you wanna touch? YEAH!"_

Logan came back up, kneeling on Kendall's bed in nothing but his underwear, running his hands along his body. One hand started from his lean chest, moving down, and the other started from the waistband of his tenting boxerbriefs and moved upward.

"_Do you wanna touch? YEAH!"_

Kendall could feel the familiar bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach as he stroked his member faster and faster. Logan's hands met around his slim stomach before they continued moving, each hand moving to where the other had been seconds before.

"_Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There! YEAH!"_

The blond voyeur gripped hard at the doorframe he rested against, his other hand moving in an erratic rhythm along his pulsing length, knowing full well that he was close to shooting off inside his shorts. His toes curled and straightened as he kept staring, his desire to watch bordering on desperate. The genius's own hands were busy at work, one running through his dark hair, flipping it until he'd get a handful and start to tug on it enough to elicit a low whimpering moan. The other hand found itself moving down along the tent in his boxerbriefs, rubbing hard along the fabric and the hard length underneath. The sounds coming out of Logan reached Kendall's ears easily, even over the loud music.

"_Yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah…_

_Do ya? Do ya?"_

His hand moving faster inside his shorts as he watched, Kendall could feel the bubbling in the pit of his stomach get bigger and hotter as his manhood pulsed against his hand, drumming with Kendall's heartbeat. Logan was letting loose an uninterrupted chain of wonderfully dirty sighs, whimpers, and moans as he pulled his head every which way by his hair, and started to move his hands inside his boxerbriefs. The tugging motion of his wrist made it painfully obvious just what he was doing.

"_Yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah…_

_Do ya? Do ya?"_

_ Ohgodohgodohgod, _was the only thought that Kendall could think of as it repeated through his head, unable to drag his eyes away from the view of Logan pleasuring himself after stripping off the majority of his clothes. He could feel himself approaching the point of no return, but could care less as he stroked his shaft with as close to a rhythm as he could muster. What began slowly soon began to grow quickly by leaps and bounds as Kendall's fingers gripped around his length. He could feel it coming.

"_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?"_

Kendall felt himself reach the point of no return as he watched Logan's brow furrow, the genius's own hand seeming to quicken just as the blond's did. The thought of possibly coming to orgasm with Logan was enough to send Kendall over the edge, and he could feel his seed shooting out in strong spurts against his shorts. He did all he could to keep his eyes on Logan while riding the orgasm of his life, firmly biting his lower lip to keep silent so that the object of his affection would remain unaware of his presence. After a moment or two, Kendall slumped just a bit, removing his hand from his shorts as he tried to keep focus on the end of the song.

"_Do you wanna touch?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?"_

Seconds after Kendall came in his shorts, the blond got to watch as Logan's fluid and seemingly precise movements became erratic and disordered. His eyes closed and his mouth now open wide, letting out the filthiest sounds of pleasure the blond had ever heard.

"Mmmm," Logan whimpered, his voice unsteady, "Kendall… Want you so bad."

Kendall opened his mouth to answer before he realized that Logan still didn't know he was there. It made the leader's heart jump inside his chest to know that he was the fantasy of his crush.

_ Easily the hottest thing I've ever heard, _he thought to himself as he kept his eyes open.

"_My, my my…_

_Do you wanna touch me there?"_

Logan let out another long moan, "God, Kendall… So close."

_ I know, _Kendall thought in response, _Just a little further._

"_Yeah, yeah…_

_Touch me there!"_

That was when the blond really began to hear it.

Logan's wrist was moving almost in a blur, the tent in his boxerbriefs moving back and forth at an almost dizzying pace. The genius's chest heaved with each heavy breath as he kept moaning louder and louder, his voice almost squeaking at times. His toes curled and unfurled just as Kendall's did moments ago, and the dark-haired teen's other hand grabbed at his hair in a white-knuckled death grip. Logan's hips kept bucking forward, as if he were humping his hand into submission.

"Mmmmm, fuck me," Logan mumbled, nearly out of breath.

"_Touch me there,_

_You know where!"_

It was there that Logan went over the edge.

"God, Kendall!" the lithe boy cried, as his hips jutted forward with his pulse, his mouth hanging open as a long, loud moan continued to flow from his lips.

Kendall stood there, transfixed as he watched his friend ride just as great an orgasm as he went through seconds before, _Holy crap!_

He slowly backed away from the door, hoping to use the last ten to fifteen seconds of the song to cover his escape while he thought of just how to approach this situation.

_ This is incredible, _Kendall thought to himself as he backtracked through the apartment and out of 2J as the song began to wrap up, _I hoped, but I never would have guessed in a million years that Logan really felt the same about me! I have to be the one to say something… I have to._

Kendall Knight felt downright giddy as he headed back to the elevator and down to the pool, unable to resist a good, old fist pump as the doors closed.

"_Yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah…"_

_...  
><em>

Night had fallen over the Palm Woods, including the residents of Apartment 2J, and most of the residents were sound asleep. The only glimmer of activity was in Kendall and Logan's room, where the genius lay on his bed with his back against the headboard, reading from a medical journal. On the bed next to his, Kendall had his wireless headphones on as he rested against his pillow, bobbing his head along to some song.

Logan was trying with all his might to keep the smile from touching his lips again, but it was proving difficult. Every time he would glance over at his roommate's bed, his mind would go back to several hours ago when he was dancing around the room, stripping off his clothes without a care. It was a rare feeling of release, but he didn't want to have to answer for his "just-got-laid" smile.

"Hmmmm," the young genius read to himself, trying to keep his mind from wandering, "So, the aorta is about the width of a garden hose. Didn't know that!"

"What was that, Logie?" Kendall asked, looking over and pulling off one of his headphones.

"Oh, nothing. Just reading is all. Love to read! It's so much fun… Yeah!" Logan replied, a blush crawling across his face, _Yeah, Logan. Smooth._

Kendall smiled, "Oh, really? Then what's that smile for?"

"Oh, um," Logan floundered for a moment before continuing, "It's nothing! Just thinking about the day I had with Camille. It was a lot of fun!"

The blond seemed to think it over for a long moment before nodding, "Oh, okay."

The two boys went back to their activities, though Logan continued to find it difficult as he reread the same paragraph three times without retaining it. It was just a jumble of letters and numbers when his mind kept wandering off to his more carnal desires. He looked over to see Kendall bobbing his head once again, his sock-covered toes tapping along to whatever beat was drumming through the headphones.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan called out, putting his book aside.

The blond looked over, pulling his headphones off again, "Yeah, Logie?"

The brunet gestured towards the iPod, "What are you listening to?"

"Just a song I haven't really listened to in a while. It's kinda been growing on me," Kendall answered, "Can you hear it? I hope it's not bugging you."

Logan shook his head, "Nope, I couldn't really concentrate anyway. I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Okeydoke," Kendall said, putting his headphones back on, "Good night, Logan."

Laying the journal on his nightstand and pulling up his covers, Logan replied, "Good night, Kendall."

_ He's right there, you know, _Logan thought to himself as he got comfortable, his head buried peacefully in his pillow as he closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep, _You could say something, maybe even do something. You never know. You're both teenagers, ruled by your hormones. Tonight could be a great night!_

Trying to quiet his thoughts, Logan turned over, his back facing Kendall as he pulled his covers up to his chin. He had to resist the urge to pull them over his head, to keep his radiating blush from catching the blond's attention, even through the dark of the room. It had gotten quiet in his head though, and for once, it seemed like he wouldn't have to fight to fall asleep tonight. His eyes started feeling heavy, and they slowly began to close, the light of the room steadily becoming darker and darker. Sweet sleep would soon be upon him.

And then he heard it.

"_Cry at night, no one in sight, and we got so much to share_," Kendall's dulcet tones cut through to Logan like a surgeon's scalpel.

_ You've got to be kidding me,_ the young brunet thought to himself as he lowered his head, blushing even harder as he turned to face his friend.

"_Talkin's fine, if you got the time, but I ain't got the time to spare. Yeah!"_ the blond continued, holding his fist up to his mouth like a microphone as he quietly rocked out, _"Do you wanna touch? Yeah!"_

"Oh, god," Logan said to himself as he buried his face in his pillow.

"_Do you wanna touch? Yeah!" _Kendall kept going on, as if he didn't notice Logan's tomato red face, _"Do you wanna touch me there? Where?"_

It was then that the blond exploded out of his bed and started rocking out all over the room, jumping from his bed to the floor as he played a mean air guitar.

"_Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch? Yeah!" _Kendall continued, his eyes squeezed shut as he strutted his stuff in front of the mirror, "_Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There! Yeah!"_

Logan sat up in his bed, his scarlet face in his hands as he watched Kendall through holes his fingers made. If it was possible to feel any more embarrassed, Logan wasn't sure how. His dearest wish at the moment was to crawl under the bed and never see the light of day again.

"_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" _Kendall continued, stepping up onto Logan's bed and pulling off a sweet guitar riff on thin air, thrusting his hips as he swayed from side to side, _"Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"_

_ This is not happening, _the genius thought, his eyes never leaving Kendall's body, _This cannot be happening._

"_Every girl and boy needs a little joy," _the blond fell to his knees in front of Logan as he kept singing, grabbing him by the wrists and pulling his hands down from his face, _"All you do is sit and stare."_

Logan swallowed and looked away just as Kendall pulled the brunet's hands and laid them against his chest. He immediately looked back up, his eyes wide as he looked at both his hands and then into Kendall's sharp, green eyes.

"_Beggin' on my knees. Baby, won't you please, run your fingers through my hair,"_ Kendall sang as a knowing smirk started to spread across his face. He guided Logan's fingers up to his neck, up the sides of his face, and through his golden locks.

Logan let out a breath he realized he had been holding, captivated by the feel of Kendall's blond hair between his fingers. The night was becoming far stranger than he was used to, but he didn't dare object. Obviously, Kendall had some inkling as to what Logan was doing earlier in the day, but, if this was his reaction, he apparently didn't mind.

Logan's trademark crooked smile shone on his face as he gripped Kendall's hair, pulling him close as their lips mashed against each other.

Kissing Kendall was a far more gratifying experience than Logan could have imagined. As their lips connected, it was as though fireworks went off behind the young genius's eyelids. He could feel his lips tingling as Kendall moved against him instead of moving back, which only made Logan's heart hop happily in his chest. The blond swiped his tongue quickly across the brunet's bottom lip, as if asking permission to deepen the kiss. Logan didn't need to be asked twice as he lay back down on his bed, pulling Kendall on top of him, opening his mouth for his crush. Their tongues met, and it felt as though an electric shock cascaded down Logan's spine. Their lips and tongues seemed to fight for dominance, but it was easily Kendall's victory, as it always was, not to Logan's chagrin, however.

Air was soon becoming a necessity as Kendall backed his lips away from Logan's. Both were breathing heavily, but each wore a smile that reached from ear to ear, and each pair of eyes was glimmering as they looked into the other.

"I… uh," Kendall started, apparently at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

"Wow?" Logan suggested, as he wrapped his arms behind Kendall's neck.

The blond smiled as he nodded, "Wow."

Logan took the initiative to ask, testing his luck, "So… what are we? I mean, I've had a thing for you for a while, but I'll do whatever you want to get some more of that."

Kendall laughed as he thought for a moment, before answering, "Well, I like you, Logan. I really do. How about dinner tomorrow and we see where it goes?"

The smart brunet raised an eyebrow, " 'Where it goes?'"

"Not like that," Kendall said, now blushing, "I meant, I'd really like to be your boyfriend. We've been close for so long and, well, this feels right."

"Yeah, it does," Logan mused, "You have no idea how long I've want this to happen."

Kendall bent down to place a chaste kiss on Logan's lips before moving down to his neck, "Same here. Your little number today kinda put me in high gear though."

_ And there we go, _Logan thought before facepalming, "Oh, god."

"Haha, don't be like that," Kendall laughed quietly, "It was awesome! Plus, I think I have an answer for that question."

Logan quirked his head curiously, "What's that?"

Kendall replied, "Yes, I want to touch you, Logan."

The two giggled together as they spent the entire night kissing, laughing, and planning their date for the following night. Logan couldn't help but feel like he was on top of the world as he felt Kendall's strong arms wrap around him. He was a member of one of the best-selling bands in the country, possibly the world, he had great friends who were simultaneously a loving family, and, now, his crush had finally become his boyfriend.

Oh yeah, life was good.


End file.
